syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Agency Bio-Lab
Agency Bio-Lab is the 17th mission in Syphon Filter 2. It is very long and stealth based. It takes place in the mission's namesake: the Agency Bio-Lab in New York. Plot Mission Briefing New York: Agency Bio-Lab 09/13 19:30 Operative: Gabe Logan Phagan's data files have given you a bargaining chip to use against the Agency, and you've agreed to a trade: the files for Lian's vaccine. However, Stevens has double-crossed you. You now find yourself trapped and alone, in the Agency's New York Bio-genetic laboratories, hidden 100 meters beneath a slum district on the lower east side. Steven's deception was part of your plan, as it allowed you access to their high security complex, where you'll be able to synthesize a vaccine. You're disguised as a lab worker, with a low level security badge. This will help you get around, but be cautious. If you get too close to any lab personnel or any security camera, you will be recognized. Storyline Gabe Logan now possessing all the Data Discs, contacts Lyle Stevens and both agree to a trade (Lian's Vaccine for the Discs). They meet up at an Agency Bio-Laboratory at the lower east side of New York City. But in a blunder Gabe is injected with an unknown substance by Dr. Elsa Weissinger and falls to the ground out cold. A while later Gabe is laying on a gurney being observed by a lab worker, while both Stevens and Weissinger watch. Stevens issues an order to the worker and both him and Weissinger leave. Unknown to them Gabe wakes up and uses a secret weapon, A hollow tooth (that was given to him by Mujari before the mission in case something went wrong) that releases serum gas when you bite down on it and uses it to kill the lab worker Gabe then dons the worker's lab coat and proceeds further into the facility. Walkthrough NOTE: When getting around cameras, don't pay as much attention to the light as to the DIRECTION they are facing. This will make your life MUCH easier. NOTE: You can't go prone in this level, since the X button slows your movement instead. Just a word of warning, this mission is incredibly long. Exit the room. Turn right and head to the end of the hall. Take a right and enter the A3 hallway through the double doors. Continue up the hall and to the left. You will head a doctor and an agent talking about getting you a body bag. Walk through the doors and past the Agent. Follow the doctor up the hall, but don't enter the hallway. Wait behind the small section before the hall. Wait for the Agent to pass and walk down the hall he came from (to the right). Take a left and stand as close to the left wall and the boxes as you can. When the Agent passes, continue. Keep walking and waiting for Agents to turn their backs. Just follow them (don't try and go around them or you'll end up in their path and dead). Continue down the hall to the A1 door. Checkpoint. Enter the A1 door and wait for the Agent to walk by. Take a left and enter the next door. Walk past the Agent looking into the large room to the hospital gurney. Get the knife from the gurney and walk back and kill the Agent (cool Tenchu cut-scene). Head back down the hall towards the gurney and around the corner. You'll need to hack the security net to enter the room to your right. Continue down the hall and around the corner. Go through the A1 doors. Take a hard right and enter the room. Run around the cubicle partition and access the computer. You need to get into Gershon's office to get level 5 access. Teresa sends you the map. Objective complete (1). Checkpoint. NOTE: From now on, all directions will be according to the map. Exit the southern door and head back to eastern door that Teresa has now opened. You are decontaminated. Enter the southern door. Knife the Agent standing watch. Step forward. You'll see an Agent denying help to a patient. Head south and down the short hallway to the door. Enter the room. A scientist recognizes you. Move along the lockers until another scientist starts yammering. Get your gear from the locker. Teresa tells you about the heating ducts linking to Gershon. Objective complete (2). Checkpoint. Shoot the scientists or they'll blow your stealth. Activate the elevator control from the computer near the first scientist's body. Head back out to where the Agent was harassing the prisoner. Shoot the Agent in the head. Move around the corner and shoot the other agent (on your level) in the head. Ramirez tells you that Chance is being held in this facility somewhere, as well. You need to find him. Checkpoint. Head up to the upper level and to where you killed the second Agent. You'll need a network administrator's card to access this area. Continue along the catwalk and exit the northern door. Head up the north hall to the camera. Use the scrambler on the camera. Head down the east hall through the A2 doors. You've found the synthesis lab. Keep going through the A3 door. Head north. Checkpoint. Peek around the corner towards the northwest. Wait for the Agent and shoot him in the head. Follow his trail down the hall and shoot the Agent at the end in the head. now double back and wait at the entrance to the hall (where you shot the first Agent) and wait for another on to come walking your direction from the northeast hallway. Shoot him. Run to the end of the hall and wait for the Agent to appear. Sneak up to the camera as he continue his way down the hall and use the scrambler. Shoot him in the head. continue to the east end of the hall and shoot the ventilation shaft. Objective complete (3). Checkpoint. Navigate through the vents until you find the exit. Shoot it open and drop into the room. Head around the cubicle. You threaten Gershon to help you. Follow Gershon and shoot the scientist in the head who see you with him. He is around the first corner. He runs down the ramp. Gershon leads you into a large room. You can shoot Gershon now. Head to the large computer console in the center of the room. In the corner is the data uplink. Use it. You give the security information to Teresa and some Agency goons run into the room. Checkpoint. Do a quick 180 degree turn and roll behind the computer blocks. Start sniping (try and take out the guys on the ground first so he doesn't annoy you by running back and forth). Once they're all dead you'll contact Teresa. You're on your way to the medical labs now, but you'll need to find Elsa. Checkpoint. Head up the ramp and through the western door. Run south down the hall and then a touch east. Enter the southern door. You're in the cell block. Enter the eastern door that was blocked before. Run down the hall to the B1 door. Go through the door and take the short northern hall. Enter the door at the end. The scientists will proclaim an intruder alert. Run under the catwalk near the observation studio and shoot the cowering scientist. Run up the ramp and flip the switch to gas the scientist in the studio. Run the rest of the way along the catwalk and shoot the other scientist. You'll find Chance. You give Chance the coordinates to the chopper and tell him to get out of there. Objective complete (6). Checkpoint. Exit the north door at the top of the ramp. Run down the hall, turn the corner and shoot the Agent in the head. Enter the A2 door. Elsa is giving a demonstration to two scientists on a liver patient. She will show them more in the lab. You need to follow her. Objective complete (7). Checkpoint. Shoot the scientist in the head. You report to Teresa that the Agency is testing Syphon Filter on living people. Continue along the halls to the B3 doorway. Shoot out the ventilation shaft cover. Enter the shaft. Navigate the shaft until you hear Elsa talking to the scientist. She takes off to get the matrix data. Continue to the shaft cover and shoot the scientist in the head. Enter the room. Enter the western room. You get the vaccine from Elsa. Save point. Parameters *Don't set off any alarms. *Don't kill Chance *Don't kill Ramirez *Don't kill Gershon Weapons * Silenced 9mm * Silenced HK-5 * G-18 * K3G4 * Sniper Rifle * Air Taser * Knife * Camera scambler * Data uplink Characters * Gabriel Logan (Playable) * Jason Chance (Hostage) * John Ramirez (Hostage) * Agency guards (Enemy) * Scientists (Enemy) * Gershon (Enemy) * Dr. Elsa Weissinger (Enemy) * Heng Su (Enemy) * Teresa Lipan (cutscene and voice) * Lawrence Mujari (cutscene) * Lian Xing (cutscene) * Lyle Stevens (cutscene) Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions